This project is to gather a cohesive history of diabetes from early Egyptian antiquity to the present. It is intended that the material is to be published in book form. In view of the non-existence of a good history of diabetes, the need for such a volume had become very evident, and it is for this reason that I decided to undertake this project. I plan to do my research is part in this country and in part in Europe, where the archives of various German universities have been made available to me. Because of my impending retirement I expect to be able to devote a great deal of my working time to this project.